


桥本上倍喝得有点多

by LINGgugu



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sora（Alpha）/Hashimoto（Omega）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINGgugu/pseuds/LINGgugu
Summary: 空（A）X桥（O）R18 W字H废料预警 希望不会OOC，祝各位食用愉快





	桥本上倍喝得有点多

原本只是和博客桑讨论桥本酒量的，讨论着讨论着，就焊上了车门——  
醉酒车，多种道具play预警  
点我看空姐物理醒酒  
↓  
↓  
一单大生意总算谈成了，两个月的努力没有白费，委托人和法国的客商达成了贸易协议，对彼此而言都是双赢。而桥本上倍作为中介人，会从中收取一些佣金。  
协议达成当天晚上，他们聚在一起参加宴会，桥本上倍和空也陪着去了。桥本上倍懂法语，能跟他们所有人毫无障碍地一边喝一边有说有笑，空则和贵客们的保镖一桌，这边就显得冷淡得多，彼此都是严守规矩的同行，聊天仅限于客套寒暄，谁都不会尝试深挖某个人的背景。  
宴会持续到晚上十点左右，他俩都喝了点酒，不过，桥本上倍显然喝了更多，听说客商带来的家乡酒，叫什么不清楚，闻着很香，口感醇厚，但是，后劲很大。他们几个喝的就是这种酒。  
空扶着桥本，拦了辆出租车回去。桥本上倍一开始还能嘟囔几句法语试图与空交流，但没过多久就有些迷迷糊糊的靠在空身边，叫他也没什么反应，大概是酒的后劲上来了。  
空拉起桥本一只手臂扶着他上楼回房间，他就这么软软的任空抱进浴室清洗，擦干，放在床上，盖好被子。  
桥本上倍身上散发着酒香味，闻着就勾人心魄。刚刚帮桥本洗澡的时候，空就有些按耐不住。去浴室冲了个澡，擦干净后，反倒更加兴奋。她披上件浴衣，撩开被子，动作十分轻柔地给桥本换上了女仆装。薄薄的布料比身无寸缕更诱惑对方产生糟糕的念想，并化为行动。  
“醉得有些严重啊，来把药吃了吧。”  
迷迷糊糊的桥本乖乖配合空吃下了药，但是，是避孕药。空轻吻舔舐桥本的脖颈，隔着薄布料摩挲着桥本的胸部，嗅着对方的酒香味，给他带上了猫耳朵发箍，套上项圈。试探几次发现对方毫无反应后，空又拿出了手脚链给桥本戴上，脚链被固定在床边。手腕，脚踝被皮质的套子绑住，比较长的链子不会让他动弹不得，但足以让他离不开这张床，最终会被空用各种方式尽情玩弄。  
“唔嗯……”  
空解开桥本腰间的蝴蝶结，抽出布带放在一边。这套衣服本就是分上下衣，中间用白色布带绑在一起相连接。衣服上还有拉链，卸下多余的布料，留下来的，除了装饰挑逗，毫无遮掩作用。空的手伸进衣服里，抚摸挑逗桥本上倍胸前的红粒，撩开上衣吮吸啃咬，整个过程桥本上倍只是无意识地哼哼了几声，没有意识到他现在的处境有多香艳。空另一只手不安分地下移，轻抚着桥本的大腿，解下裙子附近的拉链，剩下的布料只够盖到尾椎骨附近，成了隐秘的部位周围的装饰物。  
亲吻对方的唇一点点向下，空拉开对方的双腿，在手指上涂了润滑剂，一点点挤入桥本上倍的甬道。他皱了皱眉，嘟囔着几句法语。醉酒的人说话含糊不清，空也听不大懂，试探着对方的身体，一点点将润滑剂涂遍甬道。随后，拿出连接着假猫尾巴的震动棒，一点点自穴口塞入，顶上敏感点。  
可以说是相当疯狂的行为了，不过，毕竟等会要做的事情比这还要疯狂叛逆。空按下开关，一点点地加快速度。兴许是醉酒的缘故，桥本上倍一开始的反应并没有想象中那么激烈，但是，他终究在睡梦中感觉到了。  
［混蛋…骗子…放开我…唔嗯…别想从我口中……套出什么……（法语）］  
“没事的啊。”空搂住了桥本，拍拍他的背轻声安抚。她虽然听不懂，但alpha的本能让她感觉到了omega的恐惧。  
他正需要自己。  
危险恐怖的梦境消失了，桥本上倍落入了alpha的温暖怀抱。又一个温柔甜蜜的陷阱。  
“是梦啊……”  
“嗯，是梦。”  
桥本上倍迷迷糊糊地睁眼，笑了笑，空有些发毛，自己的小动作怕是都被发现了。  
“梦到在搞这种事情吗？还真是，嗝，欲求不满的家伙。”桥本上倍闭上眼睛又躺了下去。  
看来真喝糊涂了。  
空虚惊一场，才发现震动棒还没关，睡梦中的桥本用手指扯着被子的边角忍耐着，看来是想将春梦做到底了。  
那自己就配合一下吧。空把振动频率调高，露在外面的尾巴颤颤巍巍摇晃着，倒真像正在摇尾巴的猫。桥本上倍咬牙忍耐，但还是忍不住漏出了几声低沉的呜咽。桥本上倍的甬道不断分泌出液体，里面变得越发湿润顺畅。空抽离震动棒，试探性地伸进了三根手指，来回抽送，挤压，略带坏心眼地掠过敏感点，撩拨对方的欲望，柠檬味道的信息素混杂着酒香，醇厚诱人又回味无穷。  
“唔嗯……啊……”撩人的呜咽和无意识的挣扎无不刺激着alpha变本加厉。空耐心地用手指扩张甬道，里面湿润泥泞，足以接受空的入侵。空将手指抽离，带出些液体，然后她用自己的巨物顶端蹭了蹭桥本穴口周围的皮肤，分开桥本的双腿，一次性狠狠地插入。  
被自己弄醒了也没关系，强上吧。  
“唔啊……”醉酒的男人反应有些迟钝，后知后觉间，巨物已经将湿润通畅的甬道塞满撑开，顶端抵上生殖腔的结，而他还没来得及抗拒就彻底沦陷在情欲中。空开始缓慢的动作，十分耐心地让桥本能适应自己的入侵，对方偶尔也会迎合空，往空身下挪了挪。  
“真乖。”空俯身亲吻对方，握住他的双手手腕，抬腰开始冲击生殖腔的结——不能说是一场进攻，因为那本就是属于自己的领地，倒不如说是，里应外合。  
“啊，啊啊…唔嗯…”结被打开，空故意缓慢地自腔口一点点挺进去，一寸寸地彻底占领对方。桥本上倍忍不住呻吟出声，挣扎着，却被结合的快感更深层更彻底地占据。生殖腔被插入的巨物彻底填入充满，等桥本上倍逐渐忍耐住一开始被入侵的痛楚后，空才开始由慢到快地抽插顶弄。桥本上倍双腿忍不住在床上来回划动，蹭着空的腰，脚趾蜷缩，努力适应标记者的入侵。醉酒的omega听话而顺从，嗅到标记者的气味，迷迷糊糊地服从自己的alpha，倒真不像清醒时的他呢。空尽可能控制自己的力道，不至于让桥本上倍这么早就被自己弄醒过来。醒了的话她也有办法，只不过，她可能没法享受到这个乖巧又听话的伴侣。  
“呼……”  
“唔嗯……”  
随时可能把身下人弄醒的危险感让空越发兴奋，他看上去在情欲之中越陷越深，空忍不住俯身紧紧抱住了他。  
“桥本上倍，我爱你。”她亲吻着桥本的脖颈，抬腰缓慢但每一次都是有力地进出，怀里的omega无力地挣扎，却被空双手牢牢禁锢住，无处可逃，成了供她享用的猎物。  
“啊啊……唔嗯……”桥本上倍的性器释放出来，他的身体一阵阵收紧把体内的巨物往深处送，极致的快感下，空也不管是否会把他弄醒，一阵阵深入浅出，最后一击顶进生殖腔深处，自己的巨物被对方的身体紧密贴合包裹，在他的生殖腔内射出灼热的精液。  
“呼，得手了。”空很满意地蹭了蹭对方的身体，感受到生殖腔内液体的触感。桥本上倍也感觉到了，迷迷糊糊间却无比真实的触感。与其说是梦境，倒不如说，真实地就像亲身体验着一般。  
“怎么回事……”身上被谁压着，桥本上倍睁眼，看到了浑身赤裸着的空，这副样子——  
察觉到不对劲，桥本上倍试图坐起来，身体内的异物顿时让他明白了一切——这一切都不是梦境，是真实发生的事情。  
“你TM干什么？!”  
空把巨物抽离，湿润硬物离开了桥本上倍的甬道，带出了一些白浊液体。空气中彼此信息素味道和明显是性事结束后的场面无不强力刺激着桥本上倍刚刚恢复正常运作的思考能力，让他知道自己已经被那家伙享用了。  
“只是想让你放松一下。”  
“嗯？把我捆成这样，叫放松？”桥本上倍提了提束缚自己的链子。现在自己的处境可真不大妙，酒劲还没过，那家伙刚刚尝过甜头，现在如狼似虎，自己根本抵挡不住。  
“那看来得再加些了……”空把桥本上倍扑倒在床上，把两只手臂拉到背后，勾上腕上皮套的搭扣，束缚住双手。桥本上倍反应慢了些，完全没有办法阻止自己的alpha。  
桥本上倍侧躺在床上，空拿来两样东西放在他眼前。  
“口球还是布带，选一个吧。”  
“能都不选吗？”  
“行，我刚刚说的是，选择你不要的那个。”  
“……把口球拿走。”桥本上倍很不喜欢那个滑稽玩意，空总想找个机会给他用上，奈何他始终不肯。  
空用布带蒙住了桥本上倍的眼睛，之后，又问了他一个问题:“那乳夹和口球里面选一个吧。”  
“你TM玩我是吧？!”虽然身体使不上劲，但桥本上倍的嘴还是不饶人。只不过，这个已经完全被束缚住的omega，已经没有决定权了。  
“唔嗯，唔唔！”  
空的两根手指伸进桥本上倍的口腔，男人不服气地咬着，在她的手指上留下齿痕。但是，还是收敛了力道，只是向他的alpha表示不满，不至于咬伤甚至咬断爱人的手指。  
危急关头的让步是极端致命的。空的两根手指来回抽送，模拟着做爱时巨物的进出，桥本上倍艰难吞吐着空的手指，上面沾了不少唾液，最后，手指撑开他的口腔，为他戴上了口球。  
“就这一次，做完就把口球拆下来，可以吗？”  
“唔唔唔……”桥本上倍摇着头，被戴上这玩意，要他怎么说出反对的话来？  
“那好，我开始了。”空用乳夹夹住桥本上倍胸前的两个乳粒，抬起对方的一条腿，从背后将性器插入。  
“唔唔唔唔!”嘴巴被口球撑开让他根本无法强压自己的呻吟叫喊，只得诚实地向侵略者展现他的身体反应。他忍不住收紧身体，蜷缩双腿拉动链子，试图挪动身体逃离，但总是会被空抓回来。眼角染上诱人的潮红，布带逐渐被生理性泪水染湿，他呜咽着，全力抵抗对方，浑身出汗，偶尔发出难耐又动情地叫喊，手指攥紧。  
alpha正试图驯服她的猎物——粗暴地折腾顶弄，用力插进还未闭上的生殖腔，让他迅速进入状态，散发出诱人的信息素味道和酒香，omega叫喊着，唾液自无法合上的口中溢出，在嘴边划过一道道晶亮色情的痕迹。后穴那边也是彻彻底底地沦陷，巨物进出发出淫靡的声响，带出不少液体，结合的部位湿润泥泞，甬道和生殖腔紧密包裹着空的巨物，温柔的爱抚，把它往更深的地方送，所做所为无不是奉献出自己来取悦他的标记者，让桥本上倍继续沉浸在绝顶的快感中。到这个时候，或许桥本上倍真的可以向空说那句话了，情人结合时无比常见又糟糕的一句话——“我的身体是你的了。”  
桥本上倍不住地呻吟呜咽，沉浸于情欲中，逐渐不再耗费力气反抗，巨物在身体里快速进进出出，用力撞上敏感点，挺进生殖腔深处，绝顶的快感直冲桥本的大脑，胸前的红粒被夹得挺立，泛着红，无比诱人，空偶尔用手指轻蹭过去，或者，舔湿手指擦上去。桥本上倍的身体颤抖着，偏着头，再无法思考其他。  
“啊啊啊……”  
偶尔几下粗暴的顶弄彻底让他不再试图反抗。“好好享受吧，桥本君。”空吻着桥本的背，缓慢地抽送，逐渐加快，桥本上倍克制不住地呻吟叫喊，着实让空也享受得很，动作也越发粗暴，身下人连挣扎都有些艰难，彻底成了她专属的，无比诱人的玩物。  
“唔啊啊啊!呼，唔嗯……”过载的快感让桥本上倍有些承受不住，忍不住抬腿踹向对方，但是软绵绵的没什么力道，空缓慢地进出，等他逐渐缓过气适应后，再翻身让他趴着，背对着空张开双腿，接受空新一轮的进犯。浓郁的海风气味彻底包裹了桥本，占据了他周围的气息，呼吸，喘气，呻吟，叫喊，每时每刻都在空的信息素包围之下，彻底地被占据。  
“唔嗯……啊……”桥本上倍脸埋在枕头间，腰肢被空扶起握着，双手手腕被搭扣锁在一起，只能靠空支撑自己的身体，也只能接受空的侵犯征服。结合的部位逐渐溢出汁液顺着腿根流下，空偶尔也不怀好意地抚摸着桥本的大腿，捏了捏他的臀部。  
“身体很结实，跟其他身轻体柔的omega完全不一样，不愧是桥本君。”空用力一顶，“但是，这里就很软，很温柔。”  
桥本上倍懒得搭理她，况且他也说不出反驳的话，那就随她开下流腔调吧。  
空俯身抱住桥本上倍，在背上留下一个个吻痕，抬腰有力的进进出出，手指勾上被夹得挺立的乳头。那里时刻神经紧绷，撩拨按压无不让桥本迅速反应过来。  
“信息素味道也不会像其他omega那样甜腻，这种果香味道的信息素挺少见的。”  
“据说初恋就是柠檬的味道呢，桥本君。”空顶了顶，甬道内壁热情地贴上来包裹收紧。  
“那还真是让你捡了个大便宜了是吗？”桥本上倍心想。他的手指不安分地勾上手腕的搭扣试图解开，但是空摁住了他的手。“桥本是想被戴上手铐吗？”空揶揄着，“看来你还挺喜欢那玩意的嘛。是因为颜色很适合你吗？”  
“唔嗯!”黑暗中桥本上倍的手腕感觉到一丝冰凉。搭扣被解开，右手的皮套被拆下，一个手铐铐住了桥本上倍双手手腕。  
“是新款的玫瑰金色哦，真的很好看。”  
他说不出话，要是没有这口球，他早就开始骂自己的alpha没大没小了，不过，在床上这样骂对方，显然一是点威慑力也没有，反倒是绝妙的挑逗，刺激空好好支配她的omega——而双方的本能都会让他们享受这个过程。对桥本而言，他已经被教会了，在情事中适应自己偶尔会被剥夺某些敏锐的感官，全身心投入地感受自己正被空完全支配的状态。  
“现在这样还真是……福利大放送……”桥本上倍思绪混乱，沉浸在情欲中，嘴无法闭上，唇边流出晶亮的液体，滴湿了枕头。甬道和生殖腔被彻底充满，无比火热，来来回回的抽送彻底将他的理性扯得细碎，只余刻入身体最深处的湿润炙热。空不安分的手摸上了桥本的性器，轻轻握住来回套弄，令人难耐的撩拨让桥本下意识地试图挣脱，但是毫无意义，突如其来的刺激更是让他的后穴紧密地包裹着空的巨物，仔细地体会每一寸肌肤相亲的触感，况且他的身体早已牢牢记住了自己的标记者。  
“唔嗯……唔唔!”一阵快速的冲击后，桥本上倍的臀部被空抬高，空用力一顶，双手紧握桥本的腰，巨物插进生殖腔深处，射出灼热的精液，桥本上倍感觉到了体内深处的暖流，就像之前那样，毫无顾忌地在身体内流淌，侵入自己体内。巨物缓缓抽离，沾着多种液体的巨物还蹭了蹭桥本的臀部，以及穴口周围的皮肤——泛着潮红，沾着汁液，汗水，精液，色情诱人。桥本上倍已经能心安理得接受会在床上这般受alpha“玷污”后的自己，他被放平躺在床上，穴口溢出些白浊液体，更多的，被灌进他的生殖腔。蒙住眼睛的布带早已被沾湿，空拆下了桥本的口球，取下乳夹，含住桥本胸前挺立的乳粒轻吻。桥本上倍被迫张嘴这么久，下意识合不上嘴，他不住地喘着气，脖子上的项圈，冰凉的手铐，还有原本就固定在脚腕上的链子，说他现在是被囚禁拷问的俘虏都不为过。  
“呼…”  
听到对方呼吸声的桥本试着凑近，察觉到空搂住了自己后，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。刚刚被操弄到沉浸其中的桥本上倍就忍不住想转身亲吻他的alpha，但是既然被戴上口球，那空自然是享受不到这个福利了。  
空摘下蒙住桥本眼睛的布带，抱住桥本，两个人在床上深情拥吻，磨蹭交缠间空的巨物再度变得结实胀大，顶在桥本的小腹。  
“这小子……”桥本上倍忍不住皱眉。空扶起桥本的双腿把他抱起，张开的穴口含住性器的顶端，随后，让他慢慢地坐下去。  
“唔嗯…慢…慢点……”穴口将整个硕大的性器完完全全地吞入，生殖腔再度被结实的巨物充满，饱受侵犯又被拘束着的桥本，忍不住向他的alpha示弱，选择成为空的战利品，倒不如说，好好放松一下，抛弃原本身份上的条条框框，与自己的alpha好好相处。  
空的确放慢了些，同时也把他逐渐抱到床边，让他肩膀靠着墙，随后扶着桥本的腰开始用力操弄。桥本上倍整个人的身体压下来，似乎身体里的硬物能进入地更深更有力，结合得更为紧密。  
“啊!你!”  
看来的确如此，桥本上倍忍不住挣扎，肩膀抵在床板上磨蹭，前后夹击被逼得无路可退，空俯身含住桥本胸前成熟的玫果，伸出舌头细细舔舐。桥本忍不住低头，朝着空的肩膀一口咬下去。  
一阵钝痛感自肩膀传来，omega还是在恋人面前收敛了些自己的爪牙，留下了明显的牙印却没有咬破皮肤。空完全不介意桥本的反抗——反倒是更加兴奋。  
“不愧是小野猫呢。”  
“这个滑稽角色扮演，有什么好玩的?”  
空解开桥本手铐的一边，把他的右手腕铐在床板上，反复顶弄一阵后却将巨物彻底抽离。  
“为我服务吧，猫女仆。”  
“闭嘴!”  
张开的穴口红润诱人，可不像主人那般冷淡，戛然而止的快感化为某种下流欲求，抓挠着omega的内心，甬道渴望被对方充满，桥本上倍也不知道自己的强硬能维持多久，生殖腔早就被注入了不少精液，现在这个姿势，那些糟糕的液体迟早会逐渐从甬道里滴下来，绝对是香艳至极的画面。  
“嗯，是吗？”空抓住桥本左手腕控制住，伸出手指探进甬道一阵搅动，过分湿润粘腻的触感让桥本原本就潮红的脸泛红更甚。何况空还故意好几次蹭了蹭敏感点，逼得桥本不得不咬紧牙关忍耐。  
“桥本君，这是什么呀，粘粘的?”空故意把沾着浊液的手指在桥本眼前扬了扬，像小孩子炫耀他的珍藏，“这不是已经乖乖服务过了吗?”  
“……所以呢，您想耍什么把戏?”  
桥本被空翻了个身，被铐住的那只手下意识抓住了床板上沿，另一只手上系着的链子被空抓住，抽到桥本身后，空抓住链子在手上缠了几圈，牢牢地把他的手控制住。  
“看来需要再调教一下呢。”空拿起震动棒，塞入了桥本湿润的甬道，顶在敏感点的位置。  
一条滑稽的尾巴。桥本皱眉，低头看向结合的部位，还真是个恶趣味的道具，就像那些情趣意味极强的角色扮演服装。在这时尾巴突然微微摇动起来，身体里的异样感让他明白了些什么。  
“唔嗯……”桥本上倍忍耐着身体里越发强烈的振动，空从后面环住桥本的身体，吻着他的脖颈，手指轻捏挑逗他胸前成熟的玫果，巨物轻蹭桥本的臀部和腿间，提醒了桥本，震动棒只是前戏而已，重头戏还在后面。空调快了震动棒的速度，很满意地看着身下人因越发难以忍耐而喘息呻吟的样子。omega双手都被控制住，试着挣扎，也只能扯动脚上的链子，被插上的尾巴颤巍巍摇晃着。  
“你TM，唔啊，想怎样!”  
“稍微再忍耐下吧。”空知道桥本已经快到临界点了，俯身抱住桥本的身体，控制住桥本的一只手环在腰间，另一只手轻握桥本的性器快速套弄着，前后夹击桥本上倍，成倍的快感袭来，男人骂着脏话，喘息得却越来越剧烈，混杂着呻吟叫喊，反倒是无比诱人的模样。最后还是放弃了抵抗，顺了空的意。  
“啊啊……嗯，哈啊……”桥本的性器释放出来淋在床单上。空抽离震动棒，上面沾满了浑浊的液体。被震动棒玩弄至高潮后，空也给了桥本足够的时间调整状态，只不过，饱受震动棒折磨的甬道，无比渴望着被真正契合它的东西粗暴入侵。  
桥本的腿从背后被打开，空的手指挑开穴口，巨物慢慢顶上，穴口微微含住，却又抽离，再凑近贴上。空坏心眼地磨磨蹭蹭，反复撩拨着omega。  
“主人没邀请，客人直接进来是不是太失礼了?”空俯身，揶揄着对方，“你不应该邀请我进来吗?”  
“哈啊?”桥本挑眉，“你要不要这么客气?”  
“应该如此的。”  
“不必了。”桥本转身看着对方的眼睛——近在咫尺的距离，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“连本来就属于你的地方也要这么客气?”  
“那恭敬不如从命了。”不给桥本多少时间反应，空用力插了进去。  
“啊!你，你TM还真不客气啊!”  
空环住桥本的腰，吻住他的唇，一阵阵有力地顶弄，桥本扶着床板的手忍不住抓紧，强迫自己逐渐适应对方的节奏。大概在床上只能靠磨磨嘴皮子占空的便宜了，桥本心想。反正自己又没说错。被标记的身体诚实得很，而且还刚刚被空那家伙调教过，在自己的意识试图克制之前就会用本能尽情取悦标记者。  
一阵深吻后空放过对方的嘴唇，趁着他喘气的功夫深入浅出地抽插，一次次顶上敏感点，饶有兴致地欣赏对方越发激烈的身体反应。  
“嗯啊，唔，你，你!”忍不住收紧的双腿被侵犯者强行分开，她坐在桥本两腿之间，结合的部位完完全全暴露无遗。被调教过的身体能主动配合侵犯者，巨物每次进入都会被甬道紧密包裹，向更深的地方送，完全是下流的邀约。空来来回回抽送间，原先射入的精液被带出来些，涂上柱身，也有几滴顺着结合的部位，与甬道内分泌的液体一同滴落，汇聚成床单上的污浊。桥本已经没工夫管这些细枝末节，臀部微微抬起让侵犯者能更顺畅地进入，空也毫不客气，抽离至穴口微微含着巨物顶端后又一次性狠狠插进去，用力顶上敏感点后直冲生殖腔，塞入充满，顶上柔软的深处，挤压里面原先被射入的精液，发出有些沉闷但彼此都听得清清楚楚的水声。  
他是完完全全属于自己的。  
是的，只有我可以这般，既是蹂躏又是宠爱地对他。alpha的征服欲望彻彻底底地点燃，是一阵阵快速有力的攻击侵犯，不安分的手掌抚摸着桥本的身体，揉着他结实的胸部，omega浑身出汗，被操弄得发出动情的呜咽喊叫，再掩盖自己的沉醉已经毫无意义了——彼此都知道对方有多沉浸其中。  
“桥本上倍，你真的很棒，太棒了。”  
“没试过专业的吧?会，会让你更爽，不想试试?”  
“别，为了人家的人身安全。”空笑着说。况且她想要的只有桥本上倍这独一无二的人而已。  
“啊啊、唔，慢……慢点……”  
“怎么舍得呢……”结合的部位发出淫靡清脆的水声，空顶弄得更加起劲，用力插进生殖腔深处释放出浑浊的液体，让桥本转身躺下，依旧结实的巨物再次挺入。  
“手铐解开……”桥本上倍扯着手铐。  
“你要跑了怎么办?”  
“铐那边，这姿势挺难受。”桥本上倍有些没好气，考虑考虑实际情况吧，他还想怎么跑?还不就是找个借口给他戴手铐来约束他?  
“明白。”空解下铐住床板上的手铐，移动到床边，让桥本能平躺在床上，枕着枕头，在激烈的情事中能稍微舒服一点。  
“唔嗯……啊，哈啊……”桥本上倍左手缠上链子，紧紧攥着枕头的一角，跟着空的节奏起起伏伏，偶尔偏过头难耐地喘息呻吟，长时间的情事让原本醉酒的他逐渐清醒，沉醉于另一绝顶的快感，今夜多次逼近高潮的边缘。  
完完全全的任空宰割，桥本上倍不得不承认，那家伙已经摸透了自己的身体反应和内心，世界上不会再有另一个人像他们那样这般熟悉彼此。永远都不会再有，因此她是自己独一无二的恋人。  
之前自己从没想到，会有人用一种完全始料不及的方式强行介入自己的生活，让自己不再孤独一人，更没想到有朝一日自己会毫无顾忌地信任一个人。  
在有几十亿人的世界上遇到与自己联结度高达97.83%的伴侣是一件概率有多低的事情?不亚于连续五次遇上飞机空难并生存。是的，相当得低，但对于当事者而言，虽说多么不可能，既然成了既定事实，概率就成了100%。  
命运偶尔也会让这种微乎其微的事情发生吗?对于桥本而言，被家人抛弃是那种家庭环境下必然的结局，以渣滓的方式挣扎求生是为了活下去必须的牺牲，他能活到现在只是说明自己的命运还不至于在此断绝。与空的相遇也是生意上的恩怨相抵，可从那时起，桥本眼中漫无边际灰暗残酷的世界里，闪烁起点点明亮的光芒。那对于平凡世界的人们来说，是触手可及的美好，却对桥本而言是一种奢侈。桥本上倍从没奢望过自己有朝一日也会感受到他们的幸福。  
他原以为，能从那种环境中活下去的自己早就被剥夺了这种机会。  
“唔嗯，啊啊!”  
可恶，竟然，自己竟然会发出那种又软又艳的声音。那家伙听得清清楚楚，桥本上倍忍不住伸手掩住自己的嘴，但是手却被空拉开，十指紧扣。  
“没什么好羞愧的，桥本，普通的omega，这个时候要么已经昏过去要么就是哭喊着求饶了。”  
“……你怎么知道得这么清楚?”桥本上倍眯起眼睛，“怎么，你尝过吗?”  
“才没有!学院会在大家分化后教生理课，只不过，只不过alpha要学得多一些……”空说话的声音越来越小。  
“让我猜猜……每次听课都看录像?”  
“!”  
“你吓得呆毛都直了。”  
“咳咳，是，是教学资料之一。你也清楚的吧，是为了培养alpha和omega色诱目标的能力，当然不在同个班学习。”空俯身抱住了桥本，“但是我愿意发誓，我追求你没有任何不良图谋，我永远只属于你。”  
“我知道的，敢拿命追求我的傻瓜大概这世界上找不到第二个。”  
“也找不出第二个联结度这么高的。”空亲吻桥本的脖颈，逐渐向上，吻住桥本的唇。  
我愿意信任你。如果你背叛我，随时都有机会置我于死地。  
真有这么一天的话那就心安理得地去死吧，即使你不敢相信但是我清楚，我早就不可能彻底斩断与你的羁绊抽身离开。能遇上你，概率实在太低，或许只能说是命运刻意为之，那么你的背叛也只不过是我自己命运的终结，只不过这种死法会被行内人嘲笑一辈子。  
两个人温柔地唇舌交缠，桥本上倍近距离对上了空的眼神，是清澈透亮的褐色。桥本见过很多人，很多双眼睛，死人黯淡无光的眼神，普通人明亮的眼神，孩童那倒映着绚烂美好的目光，杀人犯伪善的目光，老刑警锐利如鹰般的眼神，看到眼睛就能对那个人有个大致估计。空的眼神清澈见底，是藏不住心思的年轻人眼神，但这个人这双手上的鲜血也不少。她从出生起就置身社会的黑暗面，在与无数同类的较量中生存，成长为出色的职业特工，杀人无数，刚见面的时候还是个看上去冷冰冰只知道做任务的工作狂。  
她对自己的环境习以为常，就像普通人习惯阳光下的生活。桥本知道，难怪他能从空身上感觉到同类的气息，他们本就是同一环境下成长的，空不喜拐弯抹角，他轻易就能摸透空的心思，久而久之也一点点放下了对空的防备。也正因如此，一点点陷入那清澈的海洋中。原本重重封锁的冰冷内心，腾出了一块柔软的位置放下了另一个人的存在。  
我希望，你背叛我这件事，发生概率为0。  
因为我已经决定忠诚于你，空。  
“呼，嗯啊……”唇舌分离后，空开始了新一轮的侵略，俯身舔舐桥本的胸部，故意扫过胸前挺立的红粒，含住吮吸。  
“唔嗯……啊…哈啊…”一只手被铐住，另一只手与空的手十指紧扣，桥本忍不住越抓越紧，结合的部位紧致地包裹着空的巨物，稍微进出都是绝妙的享受，何况还能欣赏到对方逐渐难以压抑忍耐最终沉浸其中的种种姿态，和越发动情的叫喊，当真香艳无比。空抬起桥本的一条腿，张开的穴口一遍遍吞吐着灼热坚硬的巨物，来回抽插顶弄间流出的浑浊汁液弄得两人身下一片泥泞。沾着白浊的巨物来回深入浅出，几乎沉溺于过载快感的桥本用腿勾住侵犯者，空松开握住桥本的手，紧紧抓着桥本的腰，一阵粗暴有力的抽插。  
“停、啊啊…空，唔…哈，哈啊，停下……”桥本的叫喊更刺激了空的征服欲，空的动作越发快速，桥本紧抓着枕头的一角，偶尔是无力的挣扎，逐渐被逼上快感的顶峰。  
“……啊啊啊!”桥本挺起上身，性器释放出来，溅在两人腹部，逐渐随着汗水一起滴落，汇聚在桥本身上和他周围。眼睛里溢满泪水，自眼角流下。  
“舒服吗？”空抬腰有力地进进出出，强迫桥本继续沉浸于绝顶的快感之下，他的双腿来回蹭着空的腰，完全是无力的挣扎，对空而言，那是种挑逗撩拨，空抬起桥本双腿，用手臂夹住，桥本被抬高的下身一览无余，饱受操弄的穴口沾着浑浊的液体，红润诱人，渴望着继续被侵犯蹂躏。巨物触及，轻而易举地探进，逐渐没入，撑开甬道和生殖腔，紧密贴合。  
“哈啊，唔，慢，慢点…唔嗯…”刚刚释放出来，omega的身体对被进犯敏感得很，空也清楚，稍微放慢些让桥本缓口气后，依旧是卖力的进出，穴口艰难吞吐着空的巨物，汁液在抽插中一点点被带出来，沾湿了臀部和身下的床单。桥本的挣扎柔软无力，动情的呻吟叫喊自唇边溢出，只能诚实地展现自己的身体反应。  
“啊啊、白毛，嗯，唔……”  
“桥本君真的是棒极了。”空说着下流话，疯狂地顶弄侵犯着对方，让他发出越发难耐乃至放浪的叫喊，显然他享受得很，仰着头，手指紧抓住床单和枕头的一角，随着空的一进一出呻吟叫喊，带着让空心神荡漾的颤抖尾音，彻底沉湎于情欲带来的满足。最后，空抬高他的双腿，用力一顶插进生殖腔深处，灼热的精液喷涌而出，空再一次在桥本体内射精。她还不怀好意地留了些，抽离巨物后，淋在桥本腹部，胸前，远的几滴沾在锁骨附近的皮肤上。  
桥本上倍不住地喘气，被快感占据的大脑一片空白，消化着这绝顶的高潮快感。回过神来注意到自己身上已经是一片狼藉，“你TM、在给沙拉淋酱汁吗?”  
“桥本现在又香艳又色情呢。”  
桥本泛着诱人潮红的身体沾满了汗液，精液，满身信息素味道，混着淡淡酒香，空凑近轻轻嗅了嗅，挺好闻的，灼热的目光在桥本身上上下游移，空不安分的手指轻触桥本身下穴口，那里，白浊的液体缓缓流出来了些，于彼此而言都是彻底占有对方的明证。  
“要洗澡吗？”  
“明天吧。”沉醉于情潮余韵，有些疲倦的桥本闭上眼睛，空取下了桥本身上的束缚，摘下项圈，放在床边，躺在他身旁，把他搂近自己些，靠在自己怀里。  
“做个好梦，桥本君。”空亲吻桥本的额头，安心睡下去。  
上午的阳光安静地洒下来，空看着在自己身边熟睡的桥本，一时不忍心打扰他。他是该好好休息了，平静的睡颜，安稳的呼吸声，原本那双刁得很的眼睛正闭着，没有平日里讨价还价时的精明，处理目标时的锐利凶狠，完完全全是不设防的休息着。空能细细欣赏恋人安睡时的样子，尽管左手腕被他压住动弹不得。  
嗯?右手腕怎么也动不了?空试探性地抬右手，才发现自己的右手腕被套上皮套链子，链子在床边缠了几圈固定住，让她动弹不得。双腿也是，被昨晚束缚桥本的链子固定住了。这一动，桥本似乎醒了——又像原本只是在闭眼休息，揉揉头发，慢慢坐起来。  
“嗯?怎么了?”他缓缓睁眼，乱蓬蓬的头发下，是诡计得逞的笑颜。  
“醒了啊，旦那桑~”  
一个暧昧的称呼，让空觉得自己掉进桥本的陷阱里也没什么好怕的了。  
“其实我清晨就醒了，大概是生物钟的功劳，但是浑身酸疼，腰也直不起来，所以我想啊，白毛你昨晚这么卖力，应该比我还累吧?”  
“呐，放松一下吧，像你昨晚说的那样。”  
空被自己搬的石头砸了脚。桥本上倍俯身，贴上了空的嘴唇，温柔而主动的接吻，空动弹不得，只能任由桥本亲昵。桥本的吻逐渐下移，在空的心脏位置盖下一个轻吻，随后是腹部的伤疤，最后，逐渐下移到腿间。  
“对了，这里才是最卖力的地方吧?”桥本的手扶上了空的巨物，轻轻抓住。  
“等等!桥本君，你想清楚……”空从来没想过让桥本为自己做这种事情，但是桥本上倍总是会给她惊喜甚至是惊吓，显然这次是后者。  
“稍微放松一下吧。”桥本低下头，手压着空的大腿，在空的巨物顶端印下一个吻，随后，张开嘴含住，缓慢地吞咽着。  
在曾经，为了生存的桥本早就践踏了自己的尊严。空想都没有想过让桥本为自己做这般糟糕的事情，让他在自己面前低头。  
昨晚疯狂后的身体还残余着那些咸湿味道，虽说桥本上倍主动为空口交，但是这种服务桥本还是第一次做，可以说是相当不熟练，不得不当场强迫自己适应。含住巨物深入口腔，用唾液润湿，舌头忍不住舔上，他能感觉到空正越发紧张，巨物逐渐起了反应。  
空拼命克制自己的欲望，下身逐渐硬挺，空忍不住预想到桥本满脸浊液的狼狈样子，或是口腔被灌入白浊精液。不行，不能对桥本做那种事情，自己不能像那群混蛋一样折磨桥本的尊严。空试图挣脱，但是，桥本用牙齿轻咬她的巨物，空能感觉得到那里已经在桥本的撩拨下变得结实坚硬了。  
“听话。”这是桥本上倍的要求。整根巨物没入口腔，桥本的喉咙被异物顶上，忍不住收紧往里吞咽，一开始的确让桥本有些难受，只不过他还是忍住了，逐渐深入浅出地吞吐着空的巨物，喉咙一遍遍试图吞咽又试着呕吐的生理反应反复刺激撩拨着空，就像是她昨晚对甬道和生殖腔的进犯一样。明明是被服务的一方，空却时刻精神紧绷，咬牙拼命克制着自己的欲望，她不知道自己能坚持多久。  
“他根本就是想耍我吧?!”  
空咬牙坚持着，桥本上倍加快了速度，他没有什么心理包袱，来来回回吞吐间巨物沾满唾液，舌头来回舔舐，柔软又乖巧地讨对方“欢心”，似乎早已刹不住车——  
“就这样吧，我累了。”服务者半途而废，抛下了他的服务对象。“你多休息会吧，我去洗澡了。”桥本伸出舌头在空的腹部舔了一下。  
“桥本君你确定要把我一直铐在这吗?”  
“喏，盖上被子，别着凉。”桥本上倍裸露着身子，上面满身昨晚情欲的痕迹，拎起浴巾和换洗的衣服去浴室洗澡，浴室和卧室就隔着一堵墙，清晰的水声更是让空意识到，他洗澡时没关门。  
“太狡猾了，真的太狡猾了!”空拼命的克制逐渐失去效果，花洒流下的热水淌过桥本上倍的皮肤，温柔爱抚着性事留下的痕迹，或许他还会耐心清理结合的部位，洗干净那里的污浊痕迹。仅仅是声音都让空能想象到那香艳色情的画面，但是，听得见，看不到，吃不着，完完全全被桥本耍了。空偏头强迫自己不去幻想，发现床头柜上放着一张纸。  
那正是一点钟方向。  
空扭动身体，她的腿能活动，用脚趾夹住那张纸提到她面前。  
是桥本设下的谜题，想来解开谜题她就能出去，不然桥本也没必要给她留线索。  
“他对我还是不错呢。”  
这是一行融合了无数种语言的句子，当然不是从词汇含义入手——空看不懂那么多种语言的。也许是语言种数?这个字符是中国汉字，那个是朝鲜语文字，这些很独特，每三个拉丁语系词汇后出现一次，是断句吗?断在这里干什么?还是说找规律?  
三，四，五，三，四，五……每三个，四个，五个单词后会出现这样一个字符，那是不是说，把句子里每个单词分别剔出第三个，第四个，第五个字母，组成的就是答案?  
M e a n i n g l e s s（没有意义）  
怎么会这样?是我想错了?空有些惊讶，那么是同时取三四五位三个字母吗?得出的结果更令空匪夷所思。可如果是第三四五个词汇，就会出现空看不懂的内容，难不成真要自己猜出意思?对于不懂这种语言的空来说，宛如大海捞针。  
还是说，有什么忽略掉的线索?一个乱糟糟的房间的确可能掩藏着什么。空四处张望，能触及的地方都仔细观察过去，不像是有藏什么东西。如果不是因为买的束缚链质量很好，桥本昨晚就能挣脱了，自己也不至于被这玩意困住。  
被桥本君摆了一道呢。空有些无奈，与其束手无策还不如自己想想办法怎么脱身。只不过，她费了好长时间依旧一无所获，直到桥本推门进来。  
“怎么啦?”他看到了空面前的那张纸，“研究出什么意思了吗？”  
“没有意义。”空耸耸肩，“显然没有研究出和钥匙有关的线索。”  
“还不错嘛，这不是研究出来了啊。”  
“诶?”  
“没什么，怕你一个人无聊所以留了这张纸，可我有说过这是钥匙的线索吗？”桥本有些得意地从口袋里掏出一把小钥匙扬了扬。  
“接着。”桥本上倍把钥匙抛过去，空用牙齿咬住，俯身解开脚上的锁，然后是手上的，总算是一阵轻松。  
“自己换好衣服上桌吃饭，我这也不是不包吃住的地方。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 空：还包睡  
桥：（黑颜）  
空头顶冒出一个 危


End file.
